


Of Roaring Oceans and Stormy Skies

by chasing_pages



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, These Two Deserve the World, This is seriously my OTP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing_pages/pseuds/chasing_pages
Summary: Kronos has finally been defeated, and Hyrule is once again being restored to its former glory. Princess Annabeth has finally been freed and reunited with her Hero, but now what? Well, they'll do what they've always done: work hard, travel the world, and ALWAYS have each others' backs.-------------Honestly, this is a series of self-indulgent oneshots featuring Percabeth in a BOTW AU! Lots of fluff and angst planned - read at your own risk :)





	Of Roaring Oceans and Stormy Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth's conflicted about who should be resting, but Percy's always there to help her rest.

It’s in his small house in Hateno village that she begins to stir. The light of the early afternoon streams in golden rays through the small window above the bed that they currently occupy. Her gray eyes blink open and she startles awake when she realizes how _late_ it is. There’s so much work to be done, and she’s wasted half of the day away in bed! She brushes some of her blonde curls away from her face and slowly rolls over towards the edge of the bed, careful not to wake the man still slumbering beside her. She’s sitting up and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed when a tan arm suddenly snakes around her waist and tugs her back into a warm chest. She gives a shriek of surprise and twists around to lock eyes with his sea green orbs.

“Morning, Princess.” _Of course he's awake._ She shouldn't be surprised at the fact that can wake to the slightest of movements - she supposes it's an effect of spending so many nights sleeping outside in monster-infested lands - but he still manages to surprise her with how quick he is to wake.

She lets out a short huff of frustration. “I was _trying_ not to wake you yet.”

She has _work_ to do; a kingdom to run. There’s no reason for her to lounge around in bed all day. But _he_ should be. He’s climbed mountains, battled monsters, and conquered Divine Beasts; Percy has gone through so many trials and hardships that the least she can do for him is let him _rest_. She doesn’t know how to apologize for all of the pain he has endured for her sake, because she feels so _guilty_. Guilty for not being strong enough to fight Kronos all those years ago. Guilty for the deaths of their friends, for the loss of their memories - _all of it_.

And somehow he knows this, if the look in his eyes is to be believed. He’s told her countless times that he doesn’t regret a thing, that _it_ ’ _s not_ _her_ _fault_ … He knows that she needs to grieve and come to terms with the past - they both do - and he’s been a pillar of support for her as she tries to reorient herself in the new century that they now inhabit. But now is not the time for declarations, or deep conversations. He’s always been more inclined towards actions than words, anyways. So he pulls her tight against him and buries his face behind her shoulder.

“St’ here for a while. We c’n take a break. Go back t’ sleep…”

Annabeth wants to argue, but his arms and so warm and she’s too comfortable now, and all of the momentum that she had built earlier comes crashing back down in a wave of exhaustion. But maybe he’s right… Maybe they _both_ deserve a break...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! So, this is my second work on AO3! I'll be the first to admit that I'm not a terribly good writer, but I've had this crossover/AU in my head for days and I finally decided to be self-indulgent and just write it. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it; if you have any prompts or suggestions about things that I could write with these two, feel free to leave me a comment! <3


End file.
